


But What About The Mouthfeel? [PODFIC]

by kaixo (ballpoint), WhiteHaru37



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Marcelo and Alex are getting married. Alex insists on micromanaging everything, and as a result, some things slip through the cracks.
Relationships: Marcelo Melo/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	But What About The Mouthfeel? [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But What About The Mouthfeel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598557) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo), [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37). 



> Recorded as an ITPE2019 treat for ItsADrizzit. You're my favorite human.
> 
> Huge thanks to Kaixo for turning my vague screenshots of incoherent text messages into this fabulous story. You are the best human.

  
Cover art by: [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37)

**Podfic w/Music** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6emetzieic4ym7q/Men%27s%20Tennis%20RPF%20-%20But%20What%20About%20the%20Mouthfeel_music.mp3?dl=0) [18.6 MB, 00:27:22]

**Podfic w/o Music** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/40snv920qtbh9hw/Men%27s%20Tennis%20RPF%20-%20But%20What%20About%20the%20Mouthfeel_no_music.mp3?dl=0) [9.1 MB, 00:25:57]


End file.
